Wrath of the Scáil an Bháis
by Thedragoness821
Summary: They thought they had won, five years ago, Lothor and his goons were banished into the abyss of evil for good along with their powers. So the rangers moved on with their lives.  But for there to be good, there also must be evil, and when one evil is vanquished, another will take it's place to restore the balance. Rated strong T just to be safe, full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_They thought they had won, five years ago, Lothor and his goons were banished into the abyss of evil for good along with their powers. So the rangers moved on with their lives. Blake became the greatest rider in recent motocross history, Hunter , Shane, Tori and Dustin had embraced their roles as instructors and even Cam had to admit, they were good. But they are soon going to find out that for there to be good, there also must be evil, and when one evil is vanquished, another will take it's place to restore the balance. Rated strong T just to be safe but might change to M later, yes, I know, PR is a kids franchise, but I wanted to 'grow it up' a little for this._

* * *

"What a day." Shane said as he and Dustin plopped down in the couch in Ninja OPS.

"Well I happen to think that MY students are doing quite well." Tori said as she sat down next to them

"Yeah what is with that, anyway?" Dustin said, perplexed.

Tori gave him an ambiguous shrug, but her face harbored a wry smile.

"Teaching is kind of like surfing. You have to surf the waves you're given. And sometimes it might start out looking like a wash but if you stick it out it can turn out to be a really great day." She mused.

"That's actually ... a good way to look at it. " Shane replied thoughtfully

"Just remember we were just like them once." Tori added as she looked at her watch.

"I got to jet, don't take it too hard, you guys are great teachers, you just have to find your niche, you know?" She said

"Yeah ... sure." Dustin replied flatly as she left.

"Hey ... what does niche mean?" He asked Shane once he was sure Tori had left.

"It means that you have to find your groove." Shane clarified.

"ohhhh, okay! Find my Groove ..." Dustin trailed off as a thoughtful look crossed his features.

* * *

Tori strolled onto the beach, her board under her arm. She watched as another surfer rode the waves, she smiled as she watched them. She could feel her heart quicken as the wave they were riding broke over into a beautiful pipeline .

"Come on, you got this!" She said to herself, shielding her eyes against the bright sun. Her smile suddenly turned into a grimace as the other surfer wiped out hard

"Hey! Are you okay?" She said as she met him at the shore.

"Damn it! I almost had it that time!" Cam said as he kicked angrily at the retreating waves.

"Yes, you did." Tori replied with a warm smile.

About six months ago, Cam approached Tori about teaching him to surf. She remembered how hard it was for him at first, how he almost gave up.

"I don't think I will ever get that part." He said as he deflated .

"Sure you will, just like you did everything else, and just think about all the good it's doing you! You did say you've seen an improvement in your martial arts since you started surfing, right? Isn't that why you wanted to learn to surf in the first place ?"

"Yeah ... sure ... of course." Cam said quickly, looking bashful. Tori gave him a quizzical look, but didn't press him any further.

"I know, why don't we paddle out together and you can follow me into the pipeline, just relax and go with the flow, don't fight it." She said

"Okay ..." Cam said as they began to paddle out

"Ohhh here's a good one, remember ... just relax." She said as they both stood up on their boards.

Cam could feel the water guiding him and he realized that it had been control he was reluctant to relinquish. He could see the wave breaking over, forming a tube, instead of panicking, he just let the wave do the guiding and before he knew what was happening, he was in.

It wasn't at all like he thought it would be, it was so quiet so ... serene, almost like time stood still.

Then before he knew it, he was riding the wave into shore.

"Cam, you totally did it!" Tori exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yeah ... I guess I did." He said bashfully.

* * *

Unbenounced to them, a figure watched them from atop one of the cliffs overlooking the beach.

"Master I have confirmed the whereabouts of the rangers, what do you wish me to do?" She said.

"Right now, nothing. Once our plan is in place, then we will move." a deep menacing voice replied.

"Understood, my master." she said as with a flip of her long black cloak, she was gone.

* * *

"That was totally awesome, Cam, I'm so proud of you, in fact, I don't even think you need to take lessons from me anymore." Tori said as they arrived back at ninja OPS.

"Yeah ... great ..." Cam replied, hoping the smile he offered her didn't give away his disappointment of no longer getting to spend two hours three times a week with her.

"You should be proud, Cam, it's been a while since I had a student who progressed as fast as you." She replied as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I don't have anything on those kids you are working with." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well, they are kids, for whatever reason, kids learn things sooooo much faster than adults." Tori replied.

"And just wait, Tor, once everyone sees how you taught this dude, they will be flocking to you for lessons, you'll be rolling in dough!" Dustin said as he threw his arm around Cam, who shoved him off with a murderous look.

"Well ... I don't know about _that_ ..." Tori said, her cheeks flushing a little as she looked at her watch.

"My mom's coming in to visit for a couple of weeks today and I have to go home and get cleaned up before I pick her up from the airport, I'll catch you guys later." she said.

"So ... are you going to ever tell her or what?" Shane said.

"I ... don't know what you're talking about." Cam said flatly as he turned away from him and plopped down in his chair in front of the ninja OPS central computer.

"Don't give me that crap, Cam; anyone with eyes in their head can see that you like her." Shane replied.

"I'm not going to have this discussion with you, Shane. My feelings are my business, not yours or anyone else's." Cam replied, swiveling around angrily in his chair to face him.

"You got one thing right, Cam, I'm _not_ the one you should be talking about your feelings to." Shane said as he tuned to go.

"What you decide is your own business, but I will give you some advice, I've known Tori for most of my life, she's like a sister to me and even I can see how awesome she is. If you don't make a move, one day someone else will, and then it'll be too late for you and you'll be left wondering 'what if'." He said as he left Cam to his thoughts.

* * *

"Ahhh it feels so good to be out of that cramped plane." Justine Hanson, said as she plopped down on the couch in Tori's apartment.

"You know I would've paid for you to fly first class." Tori said as she offered her mother a glass of mint iced tea.

"I know honey, but I don't feel right asking my daughter to pay for my plane ticket when she's already giving me a place to stay and is willing to put up with my tourism.

"It's my pleasure, you're my mom! As a matter of fact I have tons of fun planned for tomorrow, so you'd better get plenty of sleep." Tori said with a huge smile.

"And what, prey tell does my lovely daughter have planned for us?" Justine quipped.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Tori replied with a smirk.

"That's what I used to say to you when you were young." Justine replied.

"Yeah ... And turn around is fair play." Tori replied.

* * *

"So how's it feel having your mom in town?" Shane asked.

"It's amazing, and thanks for standing in for me so I can have the week off to spend time with her." Tori said as she hugged her two adoptive brothers.

"Hey no sweat! we know how close you are with your mom." Dustin said

"I gotta go, I'm taking mom sightseeing around Blue Bay harbor, thanks again guys." she said as she pulled them both into a hug before hurrying out.

"Have fun." Shane said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dustin yelled after her.

"Dustin, that's not very much." Shane said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Dustin said as he playfully shoved him.

* * *

"How did I know I would find you hiding out here. You know we're not supposed to use our ninja powers in public, right?" Hunter said as he sat next to Blake.

"Relax, it's dark, no one saw me I just ... I needed to get away." Blake said as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck against the chill of the early fall evening. They were at yet another celebrity house party in Nashville Tennessee. At first, Blake couldn't get enough of all the parties and press, but it quickly got old.

"So ... our next stop is Los Angeles..." Blake trailed off.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you." Hunter said

"I haven't _stopped_ thinking about her, I can't believe I left things the way I did, I made a huge mistake." Blake said as he ran his hand over his face and through his short spiked hair.

"You're in love with her." Hunter said.

Blake's gaze snapped to Hunter's in surprise, then melted into a sad smile.

"It's that obvious, huh?" he replied.

"Well, yeah, I mean we have girls, _gorgeous _girls _throwing_ themselves at us and you barely even looked at them, so I kind of had a hunch." He said with a smile.

"Most of the other motocross guys think you're _married_ ." he added with a laugh.

_'I wish.' _ Blake caught himself thinking.

"Well, we'd better get back before people start to miss us." Hunter said as he stood.

Blake regarded the starlit sky for a moment longer; he didnt know what to do. He wanted to see her so badly that it literally burned inside him. he just didnt know if he repair the bridges he had burned.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the visit with your mom?" Shane asked Tori as they arrived at Ninja OPS bright and early that following Monday to find her, as always already there preparing for her class.

"It was great, maybe after the students' graduation, I can finally find the time to go and visit her. She's been wanting me to get up to New York and see her business and the city with her." Tori said sadly.

"Tori, may I speak with you in private for a moment?" Sensei Watanabe said.

Tori looked to Dustin and Shane, who shrugged ambiguously at has as she followed him outside, a knot was quickly forming in her stomach.

"It has been brought to my attention that you would be leaving us." Sensei Watanabe said

"W ... what do you mean? Is it my students? I thought you said they were doing well!" Tori said as she felt her stomach come to reside by her feet.

"Tori, your students are among the best I have seen in a long time, a testament to their teacher." Sensei Watanabe said with a kind smile.

"Then ... I don't understand ..." Tori began.

"Tori, I have watched you dedicate yourself to the way of the ninja since you were a small child. You took on the duties of a ranger, stood up to the most evil beings earth has ever seen, and then offered to stay behind as a teacher, but I see now where your heart is. Your heart is out there." Sensei Watanabe said as he gestured to the ocean.

Tori opened her mouth, but what could she say, he was right; she ate, slept and breathed the ocean, she always had. It was like the water was a _part_ of her.

"You have sacrificed so much for us, and for mankind, now, I want you to follow your dreams." He said

"But ... what about my students?" Tori said.

"Don't worry for them, they will be in good hands." Sensei Watanabe said with a kind smile as he gestured for her to go back inside.

* * *

"Wait ... so he told you guys the same thing?" Tori said.

"Yeah, I will never get used to that ability he has to like ... see into our very hearts and souls and stuff." Dustin said as he rubbed his arms.

"Guys, how many classes of students have we graduated since we became teachers?" Shane mused

"God, I lost count." Tori said.

"I wonder who he's going to get to replace us?" Dustin said.

"That would be me." Cam's voice came from behind them.

"Oh I understand now! that's why you've been working with all of us, so you can strengthen your earth, wind and water chakra!" Tori exclaimed.

"Er ... yes ... you could say that." He said as he pointedly avoided both her and Shane's gazes.

"Dude that is so cool! You're going to be like ... an ultimate ninja or something!" Dustin exclaimed as he clapped Cam on the back.

"Er ... something like that." Cam grunted.

"I'm happy for you, Cam, I know it's been one of your dreams to be a teacher, and I know you'll crush it." Shane said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Shane, I know I don't say it very often but I do respect you and coming from you, that means a lot." Cam said.

* * *

"Dustin, are you serious?! I've been after you to try out for a spot on Factory Blue's tour for years, what made you change your mind?" Kelly said excitedly.

"I had ... other priorities, I finished with those and now ... I'm ready." Dustin said.

"And Tori, I am so excited for you to finally go for pro with your surfing, of course I'm no expert in surfing, but in my opinion that's long overdue too, I wish both of you the best of luck and keep me posted on how you do!" Kelly said as she hugged them both.

"I'll be back with the paperwork." She said as she trotted off.

"Well, I guess this is it, good luck, Dustin." Tori said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, same to you, Tor." he replied.

* * *

"Okay, Tori, you got this, you_ are_ water." Tori said as she closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

"Tori Hanson, you're up!" she heard the official calling her name.

Tori took a deep breath and paddled out, the waves were perfect, the water was perfect. she closed her eyes and became one with the water.

"Wow who's _that _?" Naomi Vickerson, director of Factory Blue's surfing tour said to the coordinator.

"A new try out, name's Tori Hanson I think." He said as he checked his clipboard.

"It's like she's _part _of the water! I've got to have her, book her, whatever it takes." she said.

After riding the most perfect pipeline she had seen in a long time, Tori rode a wave smoothly back into shore.

"Congratulations, Miss Hanson, You've earned a spot on tour and then some, it's been a long time since we've seen talent like yours and we're honored to have you." The coordinator said as he held out his hand.

"Trust me, sir, the honor is all mine!" Tori said, trying to contain her excitement, as not to seem overly eager as she shook his hand.

"Pack your things, Miss Hanson, we leave next week for Key West." He said with a broad smile.

* * *

"I made it! I'm in!" Tori squealed as she ran up to Dustin and Shane at Storm Charges.

"Yep, I heard them say that our Tori is the best surfer they have seen in a long time, if ever!" Kelly interjected.

"Seriously?! that's awesome!" Dustin said as he hugged her.

"Yeah, we leave for Key West next week, not sure why the long wait, though." Tori said.

Dustin and Shane's faces fell as they averted her gaze.

"What?" Tori asked, looking from one boy to the other.

Shane cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked to Dustin.

"The long wait is ... so the surfing division, and the skating division can mesh up with ... the motocross division and then we're are going to Key West together for one huge bash, it's going to be epic." Dustin said, although his tone didnt match the excitement of his statement.

Tori winced as a sharp stab of pain drove itself through her heart, that would mean she would probably run into Blake.

"It'll be fine, I'm a big girl, I can handle this, I'm not going to let him ruin this for me. And we are in completely different divisions, and it's a huge event, so I might not even see him." She said as she plastered a smile on her face and hoped it looked convincing.

"What _happened betw_een you two, anyway?" Dustin said, his face full of concern.

Tori's eyes welled up with tears as her mind replayed the events of that fateful graduation day.

* * *

_"Hey!" Tori said as she caught up with Blake._

_"Congratulations , Tori, I know you're going to make an amazing instructor. " Blake said as he offered her a smile. But something wasn't right, it seemed ... strained. _

_"Blake, I know you well enough now to know when something's up, so out with it." She quipped._

_"I've been recruited to ride with Factory Blue." Blake said abruptly, not meeting her eyes._

_"Blake, that's great!" She said as she made to hug him, but he stepped back from her embrace. _

_Tori immediately felt a crippling rejection that made her knees weak. _

_"I'm sorry, Tor, it's just ... with the insane tour schedule, I'm not going to have time for a relationship and ..." he trailed off._

_"Hey ... no worries, I'm going to be super busy with teaching anyway so ... it ... kind of works out." Tori said, she tried her best to feign coolness, but her mask cracked as she choked on her words._

_"Tori please, this is for the best ... for both of us." Blake said as he reached for her, but she jerked away from his touch._

_"Best for us?! More like best for YOU!" She said, her emotions pouring out of her before she could stop them._

_Blake opened his mouth to speak, but Tori beat him to it, tears were streaming down her face, but her eyes were ablaze._

_"You know what, Blake, you tell yourself whatever you have to to make yourself feel better about this, but you're doing this because it's easier on YOU. I really do wish you the best, but when it comes to us? We're done." She said as she turned on heel and walked as quickly away from him as she could before the tears she was holding in fell, because she was determined not to let him see her cry over him. There would be plenty of time for that after he was gone and she was alone._

* * *

"Damn ... what an asshole!" Dustin said.

"If he gives you any shit, Tori we got your back." Shane said as they both put their arms around her.

"Thanks guys, you're the best surrogate brothers a girl could ask for." She said as she hugged them.

"Now, let's go and kick some ass!" Shane said.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, Miss Hanson, please, let me show you to your seat." A tall, elegant attendant said as she took Tori's luggage for her.

"Thanks ..." Tori trailed off as was rendered speechless by the elegance of the private yet that would be taking them to Key West.

"Hell yeah man, no more flying commercial for us!" Dustin said as he reclined his seat and folded his hands behind his head.

"I have to admit, this is pretty awesome." Shane agreed as they fastened their seatbelts and got ready for takeoff.

Tori remained silent as she listened to the boys chortle excitedly about this and that, mostly about all the hot girls that they would meet down in Key West. She was happy for them, and she was ... for the most part, happy for herself as well, but the thought of seeing Blake again after how they had left things was the dark cloud that was casting a shadow over her happiness.

_'No!'_ her inner voice yelled; she wasn't going to let him ruin this for her, and if she ran into him, so be it, she would deal with it then.

She decided to use the flight to do some meditation, to strengthen her heart and her soul. Ever since she was a kid, Tori had gotten used to being just 'one of the boys' and that suited her just fine ... until Blake came along. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel like just 'one of the boys' when she was with him, she felt like a _woman_, and a beautiful one at that. She had finally felt like the beautiful woman everyone kept telling her she was. She didn't like to admit it, but she had him to think in part for he person she was today, and she was going to use that strength to face him again.

* * *

"Tor ... we're here." Tori found herself being shaken back to reality by Dustin, she rose from her seat and disembarked the jet, shielding their eyes against the bright tropical sun.

"Holy crap, this is _amazing _!" Dustin said as he and Shane high fived each other.

Tori sighed contently as she took in a deep breath of sweet, salty tropical air. "I could get used to this." she said as they exited the terminal. Shane nudged them and pointed to a man dressed in a fancy suit holding a sign that said _'Factory Blue'. _

"Wow, I don't know if I will ever get used to all this special treatment." Tori said as the man opened the door for them.

"Oh ... I _definitely _ could get used to it." Dustin said with a huge grin.

"I still don't know what I am going to do with my $500,000 signing bonus, I never even dreamed I's ever see that much money at one time in my life." Dustin said.

"What about you, Tori, what are you going to do with your bonus?" Shane asked.

Tori looked around at the pristine tropical scenery passing by.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." she said with a knowing grin.

* * *

"Dude ... I can't believe you bought a _house_!" Dustin said as they stood outside the gate.

The house was the quintessential beach house with a pastel blue stucco exterior a metal roof and a cute white picket fence that went around the entire lot.

The best thing about it is that it's built to hurricane code, it even has reinforced windows and shutters." Tori said as she opened the gate.

"Even these, they're industrial strength." She said as she patted the thick twenty foot tall beams the house sat on.

"Come on, wait til' you see the inside, it's so cute!" She said as she opened the door.

She was right, even the boys had to admit, the place _was_ her. it was spacious and bright, with the same color of paint as the outside, an open floor plan, and brand new stainless steel appliances.

"Wow _damn_, girl!" Dustin said as they checked out the master bedroom, it was huge with a large picture window and a balcony they looked out to the ocean.

The bathroom was no less stunning, with a free standing claw footed tub and shower behind glass. The sink was in the shape of a shell, and the floor was a 3D replication of a coral reef.

"I know right?! as soon as I saw it, I knew I had to have it, the best thing is that the owner really wanted to sell, and my bonus paid for it, so no mortgage!" She said excitedly.

"So, you re really going to live here full time? I mean don't get me wrong, this place is amazing, but what about hurricane season?

"I thought about that, and I checked the touring schedule, and I'll be out on tour during hurricane season. I already hired someone to come twice a week and clean while I am touring." Tori explained.

"Damn Tori when you always think of everything." Shane said, impressed.

"Yes, Shane, not everyone does stuff without thinking, you know." She said teasingly, Shane rolled his eyes at her in reaponse.

"Well, we'd all better turn in early, we have a long day of demos tomorrow. Congratulations on the new house, Tori, you deserve to be happy, remember if you need anything, you know where to find us." Dustin said as they all hugged.

"Good luck tomorrow, guys." She said

* * *

Tori looked out at the water with her board under her arm, she felt like pinching herself, here she was looking at some of the best surfing in the world, and she was getting paid to do what she loved.

"Okay, Tori, time to show em' what you got!" She said to herself as she paddled out.

The waves surfed as good as they looked, the water was like butter, and surfing it felt right, it felt natural.

"Tori, that one one of the best runs I've ever seen!" Naomi Vickerson said excitedly.

"Thanks, Miss Vickerson, that really means a lot coming from you." Tori said

"Please, enough with this 'Miss Vickerson ' nonsense, it's Naomi. " she said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh ... okay ..." Tori said with a shy smile.

"Naomi, this is a dream come true for me and I thank you so much for the opportunity." Tori said

"No thank you needed, it was your talent that got you here, trust me when I say that I don't let just anyone on my tour, I only want the BEST, and you, my dear ARE the best." Naomi said as she left Tori to her thoughts.

"H ... hey Tor." A familiar voice said.

Tori felt like she had just been stabbed in the chest with an icicle.

She slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than Blake Bradley.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

_AN: yes, I know that this has become somewhat of a "slow burn" story, please bear with me, it will pick up, I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

"Tor, please hear me out!" Blake pleaded as she wordlessly turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

"Why should I, Blake? You made it PERFECTLY clear that you didn't want anything to do with me." Tori spat, the amount of venom in her tone surprised even her, and she felt a brief stab of pain and remorse as Blake physically flinched at her words.

"I ... I... " Blake started.

_'I made a mistake ... I need you ... you're all I've thought about ... I love you.' _ his heart yearned to say, but he couldn't get the words out, not when she was looking at him with such venom.

"That's what I thought." She said, Blake's could feel his heart break as he saw the pain and the heartbreak swimming in Tori's stunning aquamarine eyes.

* * *

"Well? How did it go?" Hunter asked as Blake arrived back at the beach house Factory Blue had put them up in.

One look at Blake's expression and Hunter instantly knew, and his heart broke for his little brother.

"I'm sorry, man." He said as Blake sank into the couch, and rested his head in his hands.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, you know? I mean ... I was going on tour, I wasn't going to be around i mean ... what kind of boyfriend could I be? All of my focus was going to be on racing, it wasn't fair to her." Blake said, his words ending in a sob as he broke down.

Hunter didn't reply, he merely sat down next to Blake and put an arm around his shoulder, wishing he could take the pain away, he hadn't seen Blake in this much pain since their parents were killed.

"I love her, Hunter, and I don't know what I'm going to do ." Blake choked out through his tears.

"I know, bro, I know, and I wish I knew what to say to make this all better, but I don't, and I'm sorry." Hunter replied as he tightened his embrace around Blake's shoulders.

* * *

A tall, slender woman who looked to be in her early twenties approached a tall, shadowed, cloaked figure and bowed deeply.

" You sent for me, my master?"

"Yes, the time has come, summon the others and set our plan into motion. The figure said, his voice was silky , and deep, but it had a coldness that made chills run down a person's spine.

"As you wish." She said, and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

"Yes, it's time our people regained what is rightfully ours." He said with a menacing laugh.

* * *

_Tori suddenly found herself walking through complete darkness, unsure if she was awake, or dreaming, or caught somewhere in between. She was still in the cobalt blue shorts and tank top she went to bed in, she shivered against the cold, dank air and rubbed her arms in an effort to ward off the chill._

_"So you are the water ninja, hmmm, strange, I expected more than a insignificant little girl." A silky feminine voice said as a tall, slender woman stepped out from the darkness. _

_"Hey ...! who are you calling insignificant!" Tori said as she assumed a fighting stance ._

_"If you really think that brute strength will be enough to face what's coming, then this will be easier than I thought." She said as she let out a cackling laugh that reverberated through Tori's very soul._

Tori awoke with a start, bolting into a sitting position in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. She threw the covers back and padded into the living area, she was too shook up to even think about going back to bed, so she turned on the TV and glanced at the time, 3am.

She sighed wearily and scrubbed a hand over her face, she couldn't get the image of the woman's face out of her mind.

* * *

"Dreams, I have to say, it is nice touch, Endora, though I wouldn't have expected less from you."

"Oh, my dear Sione, that is only the beginning for our little water ninja. Dreams are the best way, because they must sleep ... And they can't escape me. Once they become deprived of sleep, they are easy targets in the physical world."

"This girl, she's a strong one, though." Sione mused.

"Yes, whether she knows it or not, she is the heart of their little group, we get to them through her." Endora replied.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Tori's dreams became more and more intense and frequent, they had gotten so bad that she was averaging less than three hours of sleep a night ... And it showed, even the boys were starting to notice.

"Tori, is everything ok? You look like you've aged like ... Ten years or something." Dustin said

"Thank you, Dustin, I love you, too." Tori replied as she attempted a smile that didn't reach her tired eyes.

Shane, however regarded her shrewdly.

"Alright, Tori, out with it." He said as he raised his eyebrow at her.

Tori let out a sigh as she told them everything.

"Why you, though? Why not all of us?" Shane mused to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I can't think about that right now, I have another demo tomorrow." Tori said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Tori come on, you can barely keep your eyes open, there's no way you're going to be able to surf tomorrow!"

"I have to, Shane, this is the chance or a lifetime, no way I'm going to risk getting chopped over a few silly dreams!" Tori fired back, the lack of sleep causing her temperature be uncharacteristically short.

"Hey ... What about we stay over tonight and take turns watching you, if we see you having a nightmare, we'll wake you up!" Dustin suggested.

Tori laughed in spite of herself. "Isn't there a movie about that?"

"Yeah, a horror movie." Shane said with a laugh.

* * *

"I really appreciate you doing this, guys." Tori said.

"Hey, what are brothers for, right?" Shane replied with a warm smile.

"I'll take first shift, since sleepy head here can't seem to stay up past ten." Shane said as he shoved Dustin playfully before following Tori upstairs.

"I'll be right here in this chair if you need me." Shane said as Tori slipped into bed.

"Thanks again for doing this, both of you. " she said again.

"Forget it, just get some sleep, okay?" Shane said with a reassuring smile, which Tori returned as she laid back against the pillows.

* * *

_Blake awoke with a start and suddenly began to panic when he found himself in complete darkness, for a moment, he thought he had gone blind._

_Then he heard it ... A woman's agonized scream coming from somewhere in the darkness. Without thinking, he jumped up and ran blindly torward where he believed the source was. Even though he was no longer a ranger, he still had a strong sense of duty to help those in need._

_He heard the woman scream again, only this time it was strangled and fading, and he knew he was running out of time. Thinking fast, he skidded to stop, closed his eyes and used his ninja powers to locate the woman in distress._

_Dread settled deep in the pit of his stomach as there was a familiarity in the energy he sensed. He was serene and fluid and it had that fresh smell that always happens after a rain._

_"TORI!" He bellowed as took off running again, his intuition guiding him._

_He careened around a dark corner and saw Tori being lifted off her feet by a tall, slender woman with a pale complexion and intense violet eyes._

_Tori's body convulsed as the woman began stealing her energy._

_"Get your hands off her!" Blake roared as, without even thinking, he surged forward. His act sent a blast of energy at the strange woman, sending her flying backwards._

_"Tori...!" Blake choked out as he caught her in his arms. He looked into her face, so pale , gone was the Rosy tint her cheeks normally had._

_"Tori, please, wake up." Blake pleaded as years welled up in his eyes._

_His heart leapt as her eyes fluttered and slowly opened._

_"B ... Blake? What are you ... How did you ..." She began_

_"I don't know how I got here but I'm damn glad I did." He said as he gently brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes._

_"I don't give a damn how much you hate me, I'll always have your back." He said, the passion burning in his eyes took her breath away. She put her hand on his cheek as she smiled at him._

_"Oh Blake, you damn idiot, I don't hate you, I am still pretty pissed at you, though." She said with a small smile._

* * *

Blake's eyes snapped open and he vaulted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

"A dream, oh god, it was just a dream." He said as he ran his hands through his damp hair.

* * *

"Tori! Tori, wake up!" Tori was suddenly aware of Shane's frantic voice.

"Damn it, Shane! Why didn't you wake me up sooner! I told you to wake me at the first sign of trouble!" She snapped at him.

"Hey I WAS! I've been trying to wake you for the last 10 minutes, but I couldn't!" Shane replied. As she kicked off her covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

As she walked out onto her balcony, she thought back to her dream. What was Blake doing there? Had she dreamed him, too? Was his appearance merely a manifestation of her subconscious mind?

She heaved an exhausted sigh as she rubbed her eyes. That was no ordinary dream, she was sure of it, and she knew that she would have to talk to him about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"hey, I wondered where you got off to." Hunter said as he found Blake sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"You've been really bugged out lately, wanna fill me in?"

Blake scrubbed a hand over his face and finally came clean about everything, the weird dreams, the strange woman and what had happened.

"It felt real man, when I blasted that energy at her I could feel the heat from it, when I held Tori in... I could feel the warmth of her body..." Blake trailed off as his face melded into a comically lovesick expression.

"Whoa ... Dude you got it BAD for her." Hunter teased.

"I just ... I don't know what to do." Blake said despairingly.

"Well for one thing, I don't think I'm the person you need to be talking about this with." Hunter said with a raised eyebrow.

"No way dude ! Not only will she hate me, she'll think I'm nuts!" Blake exclaimed

"Bro she doesn't hate you, that I can promise you." Hunter said.

"Just go, you dumbass" he said as he gave him a playful shove.

"Okay but if this goes to hell, I'm blaming you." Blake warned.

" Just go!" Hunter replied with a laugh.

* * *

Tori opened her front door and stopped in her tracks.

"B -Blake ...!" She trailed off and an uncomfortable silence descended between them as they stared at one another.

"I'm sorry, Tori, I know you said you didn't want to see me, but I just ... I had to." Blake said, his words tumbling out quickly, lest he lose the courage to say them.

"I ... that's so strange! I was just coming to see you." Tori said

"About the dreams?" Blake quipped .

"I don't think they're just any old dreams." She replied cryptically.

"Are you saying it was ... Real?"

"Not physically, but in a sense, yes." She said as she stepped back from the door and motioned for him to come in.

"Tori, how long has this been going on? You look like hell." Blake said worriedly. Her face was abnormally pale and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Thank you, Blake, you sure know how to compliment a girl." She said, her smile and the humor in her tone not reaching her tired eyes.

"Tori ... I'm serious, _this _is serious!" He said as he gripped her by the shoulders.

As soon as they touched, time seemed to stop, electricity crackled in the air between them as their eyes met.

Tori suddenly jumped back like she had been scalded and averted her eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Uh ..." She studdered, blushing a deep red as she smiled bashfully.

Blake felt his heart melting, he couldn't help it, she was just so damn cute when she blushed.

"Tori ... I ... I ... Want to fix what went wrong between us, I'd like to be ... Friends again, like we were before." He said quickly before he lost his nerve.

Tori regarded him for a moment,then her face melded into a warm smile. "I'd like that."

"How about I stay over ... You know ...so we can watch over each other until we figure this out. You won't even know I'm here, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You're not sleeping on my couch, Blake, ... Not when I have a perfectly good spare bedroom right down the hall." She said as she motioned for him to follow her.

Blake practically floated after her, he was still friend-zoned, but it was a start.

"There's fresh sheets on the bed and clean towels in the bathroom." She said.

"So ... A three bedroom house... Just for you?" Blake asked casually.

"Well ... Sometimes, the guys do stay over, and ..." She broke off into peels of giggles as she saw the look on Blake's face.

"Relax, it's only Dustin and Shane." She said with a laugh

Blake felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off him.

"Dustin and Shane ... Okay." He said as he offered her a sheepish grin.

"Sleep well, I'll see you bright and early in the morning." She said with a wink as she walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

"Damn it!" Endora said as she slammed her fists down onto the large crystal ball she used to keep tabs on the rangers.

"I cannot enter her dreams tonight, something is blocking me! It's that damned boy!" She said as she angrily turned away from her crystal ball.

"Maybe it's for the best, I for one think it's high time we take a more... direct approach anyway. " a smooth voice said as a tall, handsome, slender man said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Endora's mouth curved into a wicked smile.

"And what did you have in mind, dear brother?"

"Oh, you'll see." He said.

* * *

Blake was roused out of sleep by the wonderful smells wafting from the kitchen.

"Tor, that smells amazing! Iit actually woke me up!" Blake said as he sauntered into the kitchen, Tori tried not to think about how cute he looked in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes like a sleepy kid.

"How do you like your eggs?" She asked as she turned to the fridge.

"Uh ... Whatever's easiest for you." Blake said, falling over his words as he felt heat rising to his face. Damn it! Why did she have to affect him like she did! It was like he forgot how to talk, and how to think when he was around her.

"Blake, come on, just tell me how you like your eggs." She said, her tone slightly annoyed as she tested her hands on her hips.

Blake laughed in spite of himself, she really was damn cute when she was angry.

"Okay, okay, if you insist, I like them scrambled. Is that bacon I smell?" He added.

"Yep! Bacon waffles to be exact." She replied as she cracked four eggs into the skillet and turned to her spice rack.

"Whatcha putting in?" Blake said as he attempted to look over her shoulder.

"None of your business, it's a surprise." She said as she playfully pushed him back.

"No you don't, I want to see!" Blake insisted as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to move her out of the way.

"Blake!" Tori giggled as she reached around and tickled him in the side in an effort to get him to put her down.

This backfired, however and resulted in both of them toppling onto the floor.

"I'm going to be so pissed with you if those burn." Tori said through her giggles as she made to stand up, his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" He said, his voice had a challenging tone to it as a smirk spread across his face.

No WAY she would be able to resist a challenge.

"Oh, you're gonna regret saying those words, Blake Bradley." She said as she lept to her feet and assumed a fighting stance, fire blazed in her eyes and her mouth upturned into a smirk as she beckoned him to make the first move.

He obliged her and they spared around the spacious kitchen and dining area, each matching the other, move for move; until Tori saw an opening and took the opportunity to sweep Blake's legs out from under him. But he quickly grabbed her arm as he went down, pulling her with him.

"And here we are ... On the floor again, good thing I cleaned yesterday." Tori said with a laugh as she turned to Blake and her laugher died in her throat.

Blake was looking at her, and there was such passion and dare she say it ... Love burning in his deep brown eyes that she almost forgot how to breathe. They were so close, their noses were almost touching.

The feelings they had for one another were like a living thing with a mind of its own that neither of them had control over, it was like she wasn't even in control of her own body as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

Blake was surprised for a split second, but his own feelings quickly took over and before he knew what he was doing, he was pushing her back against the floor and ravaging her mouth with his own.

He suddenly came to his senses, and panicking, he wrenched himself away from her.

"Oh god Tor... I'm sorry! I ... I didnt mean ... Shit!" Blake gasped, he was breathing like he had just run a two mile sprint.

"No, no it was me, it was my fault! I don't know what came over me, it won't happen again, I promise. God I'm so embarrassed!" Tori said as she hid her face in her hands.

"You shouldn't be, that was like ... The best kiss of my life ... Seriously I think I saw stars." He said, his eyes twinkling as his gaze caught hers.

She blushed again

"Well, I don't know about that." She replied.

"Trust me when I say it was, in fact, I wouldn't complain if it ...happened again." He said, looking straight into her eyes as he spoke as he helped her to her feet

"Oh, is that right?" She said as she took an unconscious step towards him.

"Definitely." He said as he also took a step forward, smirking.

They were drawn to one another like the two opposite ends of a magnet, and they were powerless against it.

The smell of something burning in the kitchen broke them apart.

"The eggs, crap!" Tori said as they both dashed into the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry we didn't get to have eggs with this, it would have been so much better." Tori said as they washed and dried the dishes.

"Naw, it was still awesome." He said as he grinned at her.

* * *

Two women stood outside of the house, watching them.

"Ugh why are they bothering to fight it, they ate destined to be together, it's written!" One of them said.

"Patience, sister, perhaps they just need a little .. push?" The other said with a playful smirk.

"Well, I hope they realize it soon, because everything depends on it." The other said.

* * *

_Notes: as you might have noticed, I did change the rating to M, just to be safe._


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this." Tori said as she, Dustin, Shane, Hunter and Blake walked into yet another huge party Factory Blue was putting on, so of course they were expected to make an appearance.

"Yeah, it can be overwhelming at first." Blake shouted over the music.

"Are you kidding?! This is GREAT!" Dustin shouted as he and Shane dashed off and we're soon lost in the crowd."

"I'll get us some drinks." Blake said as he excused himself.

"Tori Hanson?"

Tori turned around at the sound of her name. He was tall and very handsome, with jet black hair, flawless Olive skin, and the most stunning pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

"Y ...yes?" She managed to get out.

"I've seen you on TV, and forgive me for being so forward, but you're infinitely more beautiful in person, the television really doesn't do you any justice." He said as he took hold of her hand and gave it a sensual kiss.

Tori felt the heat rise to her cheeks, never before had she been spoken to that way by a guy.

"Ah, but where are my manners, my name is Alistair. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said as he bowed formally.

"The pleasure's _totally_ all mine." She replied flirtatiously

"Hey ... Tor, you okay? Is this dude bothering you?" Blake said as he joined them, his eyes pinned on Alistair. There was something about this guy, he just got a bad vibe from him, and he sure as hell didn't want him _anywhere_ near Tori.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize you were with someone. I saw a beautiful woman, and I felt compelled to talk to her" Alistair said smoothly as a charming smile spread across his face.

But to Blake it didn't look charming, it looked predatory.

"Come on, Tor, let's get out of here." Blake said as he took hold of her arm and made to lead her away. His instincts were screaming at him to get her away from this dude, and he wasn't about to stop listening to them now.

Tori however had other ideas, and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Where the hell do you get off, Blake?! You have no right to tell me who I can and can't see!" She said, her blue eyes blazing.

"Tori this isn't the time to be stubborn, I'm serious,that guy's bad news!" He said insistently.

"I think you're just jealous ... And you have no right to be. You can't have it both ways, Blake, either be with me, or leave me be and let me live my life because we aren't teenagers anymore, and I can't take more of this crap from you. One minute you can't keep your hands off me, then the next you're telling me that's not what you want!" Tori spat, her temper taking control of her as she stormed past him and out the door, he followed, feeling relieved that due to the loud, chaotic atmosphere of the party, everyone else was oblivious to their argument.

"Hey...!" He said as he caught up with her.

"I don't have anything else to say to you." She said angrily as she turned her back to him

"I don't give a damn because I DO. I'm not the only one to blame here! First you tell me you just want to be friends, then you kiss me!"

"You kissed me BACK!" Tori replied childleshly

"Yeah ... You're right ... I did ... I couldn't help myself ... and that kiss was the best kiss of my LIFE! I ... I can't even describe how awesome it was! I didn't want it to STOP, and all I can think about is doing it again and again! I know there's something between us, Tor, there always has been, it's like we're DRAWN to each other... And I know you feel it too." He said as he took a tenative step towards her.

"I do but ... I just ... I don't want to get hurt again ... It took me forever to move on after you broke my heart, Blake ... I just can't go through that again." She said, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Blake felt like he had just been stabbed in his very soul, the reality that HE had been the case of so much pain for her was too much for him to bear, and he broke down into tears.

"I know! ... I know and I'm sorry, Tor, I'm so so sorry! I made a terrible mistake, I was a stupid teenager, I was selfish, putting myself and my career first. I hate myself every day for making that decision!" He said as his tears flowed freely.

Tori was speechless, she had known Blake a long time, they had been through a lot together and she couldn't remember ever seeing him cry. Despite everything that happened, she still did love him, and her heart broke for him and she felt a stab of guilt, she had been essentially punishing him over and over again for something that happened five years ago, in a different time, when they were both different people.

"Blake." Tori said softly as she stepped close and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry too, I've been punishing you for something that happened SO long ago, if anyone deserves to be hated, it's me." She said as her gaze fell to her feet.

Blake tenatively reached up and tipped her chin so her eyes met his.

"You know I could never hate you, right? It doesn't matter what you did to me." He said, his tone lightening as the corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile.

Tori suddenly dashed at Blake and threw her arms around his neck.

Blake wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer as he buried his face in the valley between her neck and collarbone, losing himself in the intoxicating mixture of her perfume and her own unique scent that was like that fresh smell after a rain.

Acting on impulse, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and tenative ... And for her, over much too soon, it was like he had forced himself to break it off before he lost control.

But Tori wasn't going to let him off that easily, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Things between them quickly became very heated, and at some point, they ended up against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. The only thing that was keeping them from completely surrendering to the strong magnetic force that was pulling them together was the fear that someone might discover them.

They parted after the need for air finally became impossible to ignore.

"Crap, I SO wish we were alone right now." Blake whispered as he grinned wolfishly at her.

"That can be arranged, you know." Tori replied, she was so turned on, she swore she was glowing.

She didn't have to tell him twice, he knew Hunter would get the jist and cover for him if anyone asked. So, with a final look back to see if they had been spotted, they made their get away.

* * *

"See? I told you everything would work out, ye have little faith." One of the sisters said as they watched Blake and Tori sprint to her car.

"I have to admit, they had me worried for a minute there, I just hope they can realize that they are stronger together." The other replied.

"Oh ... I think they have." The first said with a smile and a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive back to Tori's house was agonizingly slow, even the traffic lights seemed to be working against them as they managed to his every one of them red. Blake looked at Tori, and he knew she was feeling the same frustration as he was.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, they both practically lept out of the car and hurried to the door. Blake smirked coyly as she fumbled with her keys in her haste.

The logical side of his mind reared its ugly head, however and he put a hand on her arm.

"Tor ... Is this REALLY what you want? I don't want you having any regrets about this... About ... Us." He said, hesitating, as though he were afraid of the answer.

She looked at him, her eyes burning with the same desire he was feeling.

"Get your ass in here." She replied, her voice dropping to a seductive purr as she pushed open the door and pulled him inside.

Blake didn't even have a chance to say anything else, because as soon as the door shut, Tori pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then, just as soon as it had begun, she beoke it off.

"Come on, I'm going to have some fun with you first. She said with a catlike grin as she pulled him to the bathroom.

* * *

" Have you guys seen Tori? I can't find her anywhere." Shane said as he met up with Dustin and Hunter.

"Come to think of it, I haven't." Dustin replied worriedly.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Blake for a while, either." Hunter replied as he and Shane shared a knowing smile.

"Okay, can someone fill me in here?" Dustin said as he looked cluelessly from Shane to Hunter, who both chuckled in spite of themselves as they shook their heads endearingly.

"Come on guys, now I'm getting worried. Dustin said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about those two ... If you know what I mean." Shane said with an emphatic wink.

"Oh ... OHHH ...! Dude seriously?! FINALLY?!" Dustin said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's about time my brother got his head out of his ass. He's loved her for like ... Ever." Hunter said

"That's awesome! I'm happy for them." Dustin said

"He'd better treat her right." Shane growled, his protective instincts surfacing.

* * *

Blake swallowed hard, his throat suddenly felt like sandpaper as Tori slowly closed the distance between them, peeling off her clothes, one layer at a time.

The steam from the shower was lazily wafting around them, the only light was from a few candles she had placed strategically around the bathroom.

A growl rumbled deep in Blake's throat as he reached for her, only to have his hands knocked away.

"Ah, ah, I'm in control here, you have to keep your hands to yourself." Tori said as she slipped out of the last of her clothes.

"Tori ... You're killing me, you know that?" He said as she slowly began undressing him.

She soon began to feel a little remorseful as she watching him trembling with desire, his hands were balled into fists as he struggled to maintain control.

"Blake ... Open your eyes." She said. He did as he was told and drank in the sight of her standing in front of him, naked, he gave his head a shake to make sure he wasn't dreaming it like he had so many times before.

"Kiss me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the feel of her naked body against his.

In an instant, he pulled her flush against him and their lips crashed together, it didn't matter how many times he kissed her,each time felt like the first time as he felt the exhilarating spark of energy that coursed through his body every time their lips met.

Somehow they had ended up in the shower, he was vaguely aware of the hot water pelting his body, they finally were forced apart by the need for air.

Blake paused, he cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes "Tori I want you to know something, I know I'm not always the best at talking about my feelings, but I want you to know that I'm yours, Tor ... Til the end, no matter what. I know things might not always be all fun and games between us, but I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"Oh Blake ... I love you, I always did ... And I always will." Tori replied, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed as he kissed her.

* * *

"I give you idiots ONE task ... To prevent the union of the thunder ninja and the wind ninja, and you couldn't even do that!" Lord Alrick said as he trembled with fury, the aura of power around him was palpable.

"My Lord, please! We were up against a formidable power!" Endora said as she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Yes, the power of love." Alistair mused.

"They also had help, my Lord." Endora said

"Yes, those two wenches, Niamh and Croi." Alrick snarled.

"Never mind them, they are but a minor annoyance. Now that water and thunder have been allowed to find each other, we will have to move forward with the next stage of our plan sooner than I anticipated, but no matter." He said.

"We are at your service, my Lord." Alistair said as he bowed.

"I want you to kidnap the thunder ninja's precious water ninja, her power will be ours, and he and the others will be at our mercy!" Alrick said with a manical laugh.

* * *

Tori's eyes fluttered open as the first rays of the rising sun were peaking through the cracks in the curtains. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so warm, so safe. She was suddenly aware of a comforting, warmth that enveloped her entire body.

"How'd ya sleep." Blake's voice whispered against her ear, tickling the sensitive flesh there.

"Better than I can remember ... Ever." She replied as she turned to face him.

"Would you call me lame if I told you I've had so many dreams about this moment." He said.

"No, I would call it cute, not lame." She giggled as she kissed him.

The sweet, innosemt kiss quickly turned passionate.

"We both have to go, we have demo's early this morning." Tori said between kisses, it was like they both had the same insatiable hunger, that could only be satisfied by one another.

"They can wait." Blake said, his voice husky with desire as he claimed her mouth with his own.

* * *

"THERE you are! Damn what TOOK you so long!" Dustin said as Blake jogged up to them, pushing his bike and tying to shrug into his motocross gear at the same time.

"Thanks for taking care of my bike, bro." Blake said

"Hey, no sweat." Hunter said, a look of understanding pass between them as he elbowed Dustin hard in the ribs.

"Ow! Hey ...!" Dustin said indignantly.

"Come on, let's get riding!" Blake said, a strange, giddy feeling was bubbling up inside of him, he couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

"I have to say bro, love sure looks good on you." Hunter said as he nudged Blake in the shoulder. Blake simply beamed at Hunter, it was all the affirmation Hunter needed.

"Just don't screw it up, okay?" Hunter said playfully as he threw an arm around Blake's shoulders.

"Hey ... !" Blake said in mock indignation as he playfully shoved him off.

* * *

"Tori I have to say, that is some of your best surfing yet!" The coordinator exclaimed as she walked up to him.

"Thanks, but the waves deserve most of the credit." She said.

"Tori, Miss Vickerson would like to have a word, right this way please." Another coordinator said.

"Oh ... Okay." Tori said as she followed him into one of the tents.

"Alister ... What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Funny you should ask that." He said menacingly as something strong grabbed Tori from behind.

"Struggle if you wish, but it is futile." He said as they all disappeared with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Tori?" Shane asked Dustin and Hunter.

"No." Hunter said, immediately worried.

"She was supposed to meet us here after she got done." Shane said.

"Dude it's not like her to be late." Dustin said as Blake caught up with them.

"She's not around anywhere, something terrible's happened, I can feel it." Blake said as he felt himself start to panic.

"Take it easy, Blake, we don't know that for sure." Shane said.

"I do, I can't explain it all we have to find her!" Blake insisted.

"Let's get back to Ninja OPS." Shane said.

* * *

"Wow, Cam the place looks great!" Hunter said as he walked around the newly rebuilt, improved ninja OPS.

"Thanks, it took a good year or so, I had help, of course." He said as he gave Dustin and Shane a small smile.

"It was actually Dustin's idea to rebuild, 'in case things get gnarly ' I think were his exact words." Cam said with a laugh.

"And look! I was right!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Cam ... Tori's missing, we ... we think something terrible has happened to her." Shane said.

"What?!" Cam exclaimed.

"She was supposed to meet up with us after her demo, but she never showed." Dustin said.

Cam suddenly turned on Blake, his eyes ablaze. "This is YOUR fault, isn't it? What did you say to her?!"

"Hey, whoa! Calm down man, Blake and Tori made up, everything's cool!" Shane said as he came between them. He immediately regretted saying anything, because the heartache in Cam's eyes was palpable.

"Then you should have been there when she needed you! I would have been!" Cam spat

"Hey ... she chose ME, so step off!" Blake snarled.

"Yeah ... can't say it was her wisest decision. " Cam sneered.

It happened in an instant; before any of them could react, Blake lunged at Cam. Each got a few good hits in before Shane, Hunter and Dustin pulled them apart.

Shane and Hunter struggled to hang onto both men as they bucked and struggled, trying to get at one another like two angry dogs.

Its HIS fault! HE'S the reason she's missing! Cam raged.

"Screw you! I bet you were the one telling her to stay away from me!" Blake yelled in reply.

"No, but in hindsight, I wish I had!" Cam said, his anger and his hurt talking for him, and his words cut like a knife

With a Bellow of rage and a surprising show of strength, Blake broke out of Hunter's grasp and Shane was forced to let go of Cam as they went at it again.

"Guys come on! This isn't helping anything!" Dustin shouted helplessly, his hands gripping his head.

Shane and Hunter attempted to break them up again, but their brawl was so intense, that they couldn't find a chance to intercede.

"STOP!" Sensei's voice suddenly echoed around ninja OPS, surprised, Blake and Cam broke apart. Both were sweaty and breathless, Cam had a black eye and a swollen lip, Blake had a particularly nasty cut above his eye, most likely from a well placed elbow to the face.

Shane and Hunter took advantage of their surprise and restrained them.

"This is not going to help Tori! To find her, were going to need to work together... ALL of us!" Sensei said as he looked at Cam and Blake, his eyes ablaze.

"Sorry, dad." Cam said as he Shane and Hunter tentatively let go of them.

"Sorry, Sensei." Blake murmered, as his gaze fell to the floor, both men stood before Sensei Watanabe ashamed as he shook his head disappointingly at both of them.

"What do you think Tori would say if she could see your both of you have been acting?" Sensei Watanabe said as he looked from Blake to Cam.

"S ... She'd be really disappointed in us." Cam said.

"Yeah and she'd probably kick our asses." Blake said with a sad laugh.

Cam heaved a great sigh as he turned toward Blake.

"Truce?" He said as he tenatively held out his hand.

Blake hung back for a moment before begrudgingly accepting Cam's hand.

"Truce." He echoed

"Now ... let's find our girl!" Shane said.

* * *

End of CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

Tori came to and found herself strapped to a chair, she struggled, trying to free herself until the pain of the wires sure was bound with cutting into her flesh forced her to stop. The room she was kept in, however was grand, with roaring fireplace that was framed by several squashy armchairs.

"Ah, I see you have finally decided to rejoin us." A silky voice said from the corner of the room.

Tori struggled to focus her blurry vision in the direction of the voice .

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She said, her speech was slurred as she struggled to shake the cobwebs out of her brain.

"My name is Alrick Vongsay, lord of darkness." He said as he stepped fully into her view.

He was tall and slender, with striking violet eyes and hair that was the color of a raven's feathers. His complexion was pale with no hint of color, it stood out in stark contrast with his hair and it gave him an unnatural appearance. He was dressed in black from head to toe, with a long cloak that flowed around him like water as he slowly sauntered up to her.

"But, you might better know me by my other name, 'Bodach' or 'boogeyman' as I believe you say it in English, but that name is more due to my minions." He said as he clapped his hands together.

Shadows slithered out of the walls, floor and ceiling. They advanced on Tori. Acting on instinct, Tori jerked against her restraints in an effort to protect herself and was met with searing pain as the wires that bound her cur further into her fleah.

Alrick chuckled as he snapped his fingers and in an instant, they were gone.

"What do you want with me?" She repeated.

"All in good time, my dear. See, the power that you possess is going to help me take this world back." He said as a menacing smile crossed his lips.

"I'll never help you!" She retorted bravely

Alrick's laughter rang throughout the room.

"Silly girl, you have no choice. " he said and in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Tori's mind was racing, what did he mean that she had no choice? Was he going to cast a spell on her? Torture her? One thing was for damned sure, she sure as hell didn't want to find out. She had to get out of here, but how?

* * *

"Any luck?" Shane asked Cam as he typed away on his computer.

Shane, Dustin and Hunter were looking over his shoulder, while Blake placed nervously in the background.

"I'm not getting anything, it's like she's vanished off the face of the earth." Cam said, rubbing his eyes as he turned away from the screen. He'd been searching for hours and exhaustion was starting to get the better of him.

"It would help if we had something... ANYTHING to go on. Do you guys remember ANYTHING out of the ordinary at all? Even if it seems minor, it might hell us." Cam asked them

"Well, there was some dude with too many piercings to count and the tallest mohawk I'd ever seen, that thing had to like ... be held up my magic or something dude. " Dustin said.

Suddenly, Blake's eyes lit up.

"There WAS this one guy that tried to chat Tori up. But I shut his ass down." He said, his eyes blazing with jealousy at the memory.

"What did he look like?" Cam said as he sat forward in his chair.

"He was really creepy looking, tall with these green eyes, and black hair that didn't look natural. I think his name was Alex, or Alan ... something with an 'A'." Blake said.

In a flash, Sensei suddenly appeared with an thick book with a well worn leather cover.

"Is this the man you saw?" He said as he flipped to the middle of the book and showed it to Blake.

"Yeah! That's him!"

"Blake, the man you saw is a being called Alistair Urasue." Sensei Watanabe said, his face was lined with worry.

"Then what we have feared for so long is coming to pass. When I was young and in training, our Sensei told the legend of a powerful group of magicians who were masters of the dark arts. Many years ago, they ruled the earth in darkness until they were finally defeated by an army of sorcerers from the light."

"Dad, that's just a legend, there is no definitive proof it actually happened, and besides, isn't it rather convenient that the defeat of the Dark Ones also came around the same time electricity was invented, and marked the end of the dark ages?" Cam interjected.

"Don't be so sure, my son, there are many legends that have their roots in truth."

"Yeah I mean ... What's going to stop future generations from reading the stuff about Lothor, and thinking the same thing?" Dustin said.

"He's got a point." Shane agreed.

"Okay ... Say this is true, what are we going to do ... How do we fight MAGIC?" Cam said hopelessly.

"Simple, with our help." A voice said from behind them. Everyone sounds around, startled to see two women standing behind them.

"How did you get in here!" Cam said as they surrounded them.

"Magic!" One of them said with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness, my name is Niamh, and this is my sister, Croi.

"Niamh and Croi..." Cam muttered to himself as he flipped through the book of magical legends.

"Is this you?" Cam said as he showed the two women their likeness in the book.

"Oh my gosh, my hair! I can't believe I thought that looked good! Croi said, blushing as she covered her face with her hands."

Are ... Are you saying this is you guys?!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Of course it is, who else would it be?" Niamh said with a smirk.

"No way, this book is over two hundred years old, you two don't look a day over twenty!" Cam said disbelievingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but we actually predate your little book by about three hundred years." Croi said.

"Okay, enough of this crap! We need to find Tori, God only knows what that asshole is doing to her!" Blake said desperately.

"Oh Alrick won't hurt her, he needs her alive." Croi said, Niamh elbowed her sharply.

"OW ... What? It's true." Croi said, as she rubbed her stomach.

"What my sister MEANS, is that at least we can take solice in the fact that Alrick will not harm Tori at least as long as he needs her, and that gives us some time to find her." Niamh clarified.

Blake suddenly let out a roar of rage as he put his fist through the stone wall of Ninja OPS.

"Tori is out there somewhere scared, maybe hurt and we're sitting around doing jack shit about it! Tori ... She's my world ... And I just got her back ... I ..." Blake trailed off, on the verge of tears.

"I ... Need some air." He finished as he stormed out."

"I'd better go after him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Hunter said.

"If you have a plan to find our friend, now is the time to share it." Shane said to Niamh and Croi.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Niamh said.

* * *

_Tori's eyes snapped open in the darkness, tears slipped down her cheeks, she angrily wiped them away on her shoulder, no way she was going to let these jerks seen her crying._

_Suddenly she heard it, a voice, it was ebbing to and fro as if it were on a breeze._

_"Tori ...!" _

_She would know that voice anywhere and her heart leapt painfully in her chest._

_"Blake!" She yelled back._

_She let out a sob of joy as he materialized in front of her._

_"Oh, Blake!" _

_"Tor, were coming for you, just stay strong, please... I ... Love you." He said as he faded away._

Tori awoke with a start and with a renewed sense of determination. She wasn't going to let these assholes get the better of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake stormed into ninja OPS with Niamh and Croi following closely behind, startling the others, who were still using Cam's super computer to search.

"I know where Tori is!" He said.

"How can you know that when Cam's super amazing computer can't even find anything?" Dustin said skeptically.

"Magic. Niamh said with a smile.

"They have a connection, they are joined at the soul." Croi added.

"Love is a powerful force, it is best not to underestimate it." Sensei Watanabe said, his face harboring a knowing smile as he looked over to the Watanabe family portrait.

"We're behind you one hundred percent, dude, you know that, just tell us what to do." Shane said.

* * *

"Rise and shine, my dear, for today is a very special day. Today, you're going to help us take back the world once more." Alistair said as he undid her restraints. Tori silently allowed herself to be led out of the room, through the grand mansion, and outside into the courtyard.

Alrick was waiting, along with hundreds of his subordinates, all were dressed in ceremonial black robes and they stood in a circle, surrounding something.

They parted as Alister let her to the center of the circle, where, suspended in mid air was the largest crystal she had ever seen. It was a vivid purple color and it was emitting a pulsating light.

Alistair forced her roughly into the middle of the circle.

"Now, let us begin." Alrick said as he put his hand on Tori's forehead.

_"For Blake ... For the world." _She thought as she wrenched out of Alrick's grasp and summoned all of her strength.

"NO! stop her!" Alrick bellowed, but his voice was drowned out by the massive blast of energy Tori shot at the huge crystal, shattering it into millions of tiny shards.

In an instant Alistar was in front of her.

"You've sealed your own fate, little girl, now there is no reason for us to put up with your miserable existence." He snarled as he shot a bolt of magic at her, which she easily dodged.

Tori didn't answer, she had taken an oath all those years ago when she became a ranger, and even though she was no longer a ranger, she still felt it was her responsibility to protect the world, and if she had to give her life to protect it, than so be it.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you, you're going down." She said as she summoned her ninja powers and shot an energy blast at Alistair, it hit him square in the chest, blasting him back and rendering him unconscious.

White hot pain suddenly exploded across her back, she stumbled as she turned around and came face to face with Alrick. Is face peeled back into a frightening smile, Tori watched as the circle of subordinates shrank fearfully back out of the way..

"I bet it makes you feel really good to have so many people scared of you." She said as they circled one another.

"They know who the true Lord and master of the world is, amd soon you too will bow to me.

"Never gonna happen." She said as she used her ninja speed and charged towards him.

Alrick laughed as he easily blocked her and sent her sprawling backwards.

"Do you really think your little ninja tricks are going to work on the likes of me?" He said as he conjured a ball of magic energy and shot it at her. Tori winced as she was barely able to dodge out of the way, injuries were already making themselves known, even with adrenaline coursing through her body.

_'Shit ... I'm gonna be feeling this tomorrow.' _ she said as she scrambled to her feet.

A new found anger and determination found her as saw a smoldering hole in the ground where hundreds of his followers once stood.

"What the hell kind of leader kills his own PEOPLE?!" She accused him.

"It is no fault of mine if they do not get out of the way." He said, laughing as he summoned another ball of magical energy.

His laughter was cut short however as he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a blast of bright light.

"Tori!"

Tori's heart leapt with joy and relief as she heard a familar voice calling her name.

"Blake ..." She said as her strength finally gave out and she collapsed.

Through her blurring vision, she saw Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, Sensi Watanabe, Sensei Omino, Niamh and Croi, and hundreds of wind and thunder ninja forming a wall in front of her.

"Blake, you take care of Tori, we can handle this joker." Shane said.

"What is the meaning of this!" Alrick said as Blake gently helped Tori to her feet.

"You didn't think that you were the only one with friends, did you?" Tori said, managing a triumphant smile through her pain.

"Let's ice this loser!" Dustin said, they all summoned their powers and sent a collective blast at Alrick. Blake wrapped his arms around Tori and shielded her as Alrick and his followers were vaporized.

As the smoke cleared, everyone turned their attentions to Tori.

"We must get her back to the place you call 'ninja OPS' immediately." Niamh said.

* * *

"Will she be okay? Why won't she wake up?" Blake said as he paced back and forth beside the gurney where Tori lay.

"She has sustained some serious injuries, I wish we could take her to a hospital." Cam said.

"We can't risk them asking questions, you know that." Shane said as Niamh and Croi pushed their way through.

"May we try?" Niamh said.

Cam nodded as they all stood back and gave them room.

Niamh placed her hands on Tori's chest, and Croi placed her hands on top of Niamh's. A bright flash of light burst through ninja OPS, forcing everyone to shield their eyes, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

Tori's eyes snapped open, and she tried to sit up. Blake was at her side in an instant.

"Easy Tori." He said as he helped her stand.

"How do you feel?" Shane asked.

"I feel ... Awesome!" Tori said as she turned to the two witches and enveloped them both in a hug.

"Thanks ... For everything." She said.

"Yeah thanks, for helping our friends." Shane said as he held out his hand.

"It was our pleasure." Niamh said as they offered their hands to everyone. Croi paused however when she got to Hunter.

"I ... Think I am going to miss you the most." She said as she pressed her lips to his cheek in a sensual kiss.

"Goodbye, Hunter." She said with a sad smile as they snapped their fingers and in a flash of bright light, they were gone.

"Bye ..." Hunter trailed off sadly.

"Sorry, bro." Blake said emphatically he put a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"If you guys are cool, I could use some time alone." Hunter said.

"Yeah ... Sure man, no worries." Dustin said, with a nod, Hunter took his leave.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'd like to go home and maybe sleep for five years." Tori said.

"I'll drive you." Blake said, not even bothering to hide his eagerness.

"Oh, okay." Tori said, blushing slightly as he escorted her to his truck with a protective arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"Blake, I think I've got it from here." Tori said, blushing again as Blake rushed around to open her door.

"Tor come on, let me help you." Blake said, slightly frustrated that she was trying to keep him at arms length.

"I just ... Don't want to be a burden" She said apologetically.

Blake cupped her face in his hands.

"You could NEVER be a burden to me, I told you I would be here for you, no matter what." He said.

Tears pricked the corners of Tori's eyes as she pressed her lips to his.

There it was again, that jolt of electricity that both of them felt every time their bodies touched.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Tori ... Are you sure? I mean ... You've just been through hell and ..." He was suddenly cut off when Tori pulled him into her arms and their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss that didn't end until the need for air became impossible to ignore.

She didn't need to say anything more, the desire swimming in her stunning aquamarine eyes was all it took to crumble his resolve and he allowed her to pull him inside.

"Do you think we should have told them?" Croi asked Niamh.

"No, it is not our place. When the time is right, they will know." Niamh replied as in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

THE END


End file.
